Miroku's Luck
by Golden Mooncat
Summary: When a young youkai is trying out her magic she zaps Miroku turning him invisible. What happens while he is invisible and nobody knows because they can't hear, or feel him? R&R to find out, rated R for content


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but in this their personalities are MINE!  
~*~Mel~*~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"PERVERT!!!!!!!! GET OUT NOW!!!!!!!!" Sango shouted at Miroku after she caught him watching her   
bathe in the hot springs again.  
  
"I'm going I'm going." Miroku shouted as she grabbed her giant boomerang to throw at him if he   
didn't leave.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were gone to her time to take a break from the feuding Sango and Miroku. They   
were tired of hearing those two argue all through the night, Miroku trying to apologize to Sango   
as she beat him to death with her boomerang.  
  
Sango threw on her clothes and chased after Miroku who was screaming he was sorry for the 600th   
time. Finally stopping to catch her breath Sango forgave Miroku who promised to not watch her   
bathe anymore. Sighing in relaxation, a while later, as Miroku rubbed her back for her gently   
rubbing away knots.  
  
"Does that make you forgive me for everything I've done?" he asked her.  
  
"Sure...sure..." Sango said too busy in heaven to notice that Miroku had started to rub my her   
sides more than he should have.  
  
Soon Miroku's hands were on Sango's breasts rubbing them gently causing Sango to get the chills.   
Realizing why she was suddenly getting the chills Sango started punching Miroku.  
  
"I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN YOU HENTAI!!" Sango shouted as she went to her cabin for the   
night.  
  
Later that night Miroku was walking through the woods trying to figure out why Sango hated him   
so much for touching her. Its not like she wasn't used to it, they had gone out a few years   
before, but then they broke up for some reason which Miroku hadn't found out yet. When he   
found her again he couldn't help but get the same feeling all over again for her, love.  
  
Miroku loved Sango but she seemed to hate him with a passion. Not knowing why Miroku just   
continued doing the things he had done when they had been going out, except kissing her. He   
didn't dare try that, he did vaule his life somewhat.  
  
As he walked Miroku didn't realize that he had started glowing until it started to dim. He   
stopped and looked at himself trying to figure out why he had been glowing, not really noticing   
the young youkai female who had been watching him as he walked.  
  
I hope it worked. The young youkai thought to herself. She was trying out her special gift of   
turning things invisible but to full demons. She wondered off and hoped that she had done it.   
Knowing the only way for a person to become visible again they would have to find a love that   
loves them in return, even though the person won't be able to hear them.  
  
Miroku returned to the village and went to Sango's cabin determined on getting her to listen   
to him. Knocking gently on the door he waited for her to come to it, when she did she looked   
around and then shrugged shutting the door in his face. Miroku was pissed by this, she was   
ignoring him!  
  
"SANGO! Open up the door!" he shouted, nothing.  
  
"What is going on?" Miroku asked himself as he knocked on the door again but instead of knocking   
he fell through the door.  
  
"WHOA! What the hell is going on?!" Miroku shouted looking around.  
  
Hearing humming Miroku followed the sound and saw Sango standing naked in her bedroom rubbing   
something called lotion that Kagome had given to her. Smelling the lotion, raspberry, Miroku   
couldn't help himself. He went over to Sango and slipped his arms around her waist and then   
up to her breasts rubbing them between his hands.  
  
Sango started shivering but then relaxed as the feeling started to warm her body. She suddenly   
felt like someone was kneading her breasts but ever so gently to turn her on. She walked away   
from where she had been standing and grabbed her clothes putting them back on and climbing into   
bed where she fell to sleep instantly.  
  
Miroku sat on her floor beside her bed and fell asleep soon after Sango had.  
---A week later still invisible---  
Miroku was still invisible after a week and Sango didn't seem to miss him. Kagome and Inuyasha   
came back and were surprised to see that Miroku wasn't there. Miroku felt bad that Sango didn't   
miss him but then again he was still with her wherever she went.  
  
Late one night about 10 days after Miroku had been turned invisible Sango was in her room,   
thinking she was alone, she started to cry. Miroku was sitting not to far away from her and   
when she started crying he went over to her trying to comfort her. Remembering that she   
couldn't feel him but for a chill in the air Miroku wanted so hard to be visible again.  
  
"Miroku...why did you leave me?" Sango was saying.  
  
"I didn't leave you...I'm right here...I haven't left your side once Sango..." he said knowing   
she couldn't hear him.  
  
"Oh Miroku...I didn't want to make you so mad to have you leave me...I didn't want to hurt you   
at all...but you must not love me for you to have left me..." Sango continued. "This is the only   
way I can be with you now..." Sango said and Miroku saw that her hand had dissappeared under   
her clothes.  
  
Miroku's eyes went large and then he couldn't help but wait until her hand came out. When Sango's   
hand was visible again she pulled her clothes off and laid down on her bed naked. Miroku went   
over to her bed where she layed with her legs spread apart.  
  
"I love you still Sango." Miroku said as he slid onto her and slipped his fingers deep inside   
her and started kissing her.  
  
Sango got the chills again and then felt herself warm up, she felt as though someone was kissing   
her and then she started seeing a pale form as she started imagining it as Miroku. She started   
moaning in pleasure and lost herself in the feel. Still thinking that it was Miroku she started   
murmuring to herself.  
  
"Oh Miroku...I love you still...I never wanted to dump you, I just did for some reason..."   
Sango said and gasped as she suddenly felt a heavy body pressed against herown.  
  
"MIROKU!!!!!" Sango shouted when she saw that he was on her.  
  
"AH! DON'T HIT ME PLEASE!!!!" Miroku shouted jumping away from her as she wrapped her blankets   
around herself.  
  
"Come here Miroku. Now." Sango said her voice to calm to be mad.  
  
Miroku went to Sango as she told him to and waited to be hit. Suddenly he was pulled down onto   
his knees and was being kissed with such passion that he couldn't help but pull back. Staring   
at Sango as she stared into his eyes he grabbed her head in his hands pulling her close he   
kissed her.  
  
"I love you Sango, I haven't stopped loving you." Miroku said between kisses.  
  
"I love you too Miroku, I love you too..." she said.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Thats it, kinda strange and very discriptive...Sorry if you don't like it.  
~*~Mel~*~ 


End file.
